Chips
by johtolaura
Summary: Rose discovers that the Doctor hasn't eaten chips in his new body and it's her job to make sure he gets the chance The summary is a bit rubbish, very romantic


**Summery: **Rose discovers that the Doctor hasn't eaten chips in his new body and it's her job to make sure he gets the chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who (but David Tennant is mine! drags off)

* * *

Rose advanced on him, chips in one hand, vinegar in the other. "Come on Doctor. You haven't had chips in this body yet, and one measly chip isn't going to make the universe explode right?" He looked at her uneasily, knowing that he would regret telling her that piece of information, "The old you liked chips. And I know that you aren't that different. What about the Bananas?" She did have a point. The Doctor wasn't sure why the chips were making him feel funny. All he knew was that he didn't want one.

She produced a plastic white fork and handed it to him triumphantly. He carefully prodded the chips around for a while, peering at them all nervously. After 5 minutes of watching him Rose said in her most mousiest voice

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to play with your food?" He jumped, startled.

"I wasn't playing with it I was...examining it."

"Uh, huh." She sighed, reaching over and grabbing the fork off him. He breathed in her heavenly scent for a moment or two before she moved away and handed him back his fork, "There you go. Perfect chip, not too much vinegar, no salt and all golden brown. Now _eat_." He glanced at her before gazing at the chip. She was right-it was perfect. But, he realised with a grin, it wasn't chips he wanted now. She looked at him with surprise as he plucked the chip off the fork and walked over to her.

"If it's so perfect why don't you have it?" He watched her closely, interested to see how she would react. She swallowed nervously. Surely he wasn't _flirting_ with her? He was the Doctor, he didn't _flirt_. Although, this Doctor had been much more...'Foxy' to quote Cassandra. She decided to play it cool and swallowed nervously before replying.

"Maybe I will." He moved his fingers towards her mouth and she began gently nibbling on the chip, savouring it's taste. Alright, if he was toying with her maybe she'd toy with him. She licked the chip for all she was worth, making little moans of delight, exaggerating every movement. The Doctor didn't moved, totally turned on by her performance but showing no signs. He hadn't really expected her to behave like this and he was quickly thinking of a plan. He waited for a few seconds after she'd finished the chip while she licked his fingers clean before moving them away. He looked at her and spotted her smiling to herself, thinking she had won. Oh so she wanted to play games huh? He wasn't going to go down that easily.

"How about we finish these somewhere more comfortable? I have work I have to do in my bedroom." He grabbed the carton and gave her his most smiliest smile. Her eyes widened slightly. He had to be bluffing right? Not that she had any problem with being in the Doctor's bedroom with him, but she'd never expected her fantasies to become reality.

"What's wrong in there?" she couldn't help saying. It would buy her some time so she could think about what to do. His mind was whizzing. He needed something quick...

"The Air conditioning!" he cried out. Perfect. Now he could just casually take off his jacket, undo his tie...

Oh god. Trust him to think of the perfect alibi. He wasn't bluffing, she was sure now. He _meant_ it. And the air conditioning-that meant he'd take off his jacket, probably tousle his sexy hair. She wouldn't be able to resist him. She followed him out of the Console room, her heart fluttering nervously. She had to admit that his bedroom was rather an interesting place to be in. He had a fantastic ceiling of stars, real stars like the view would probably be outside. She sat delicately on his bed watching him as he fiddled about with a little cupboard thing for a while. She did find it quite funny the way he'd ask for certain things every so often.

"Screwdriver. Banana. Chip." And then she'd repeat the process of feeding him a chip, the heat increasing by about 50 degrees every time he licked her fingers, his eyes focused on hers filled with passion. She had taken off her hoody and it seemed to be getting hotter by the second.

"Can't you fix it faster?"

He grinned wickedly to himself. Little did poor Rose Tyler know that instead of 'fixing' the air conditioning he was turning up the heat further and further. She had already removed her jacket-now to get the top off. He turned it up to full heat and moved back, dusting his hands together.

"I'm afraid I can't fix it until tomorrow." She went to leave but he grabbed her arm, "It's, ur, spread. My room's the coolest so you'll have to stay here the night." He glanced up at the TARDIS ceiling, praying for help. The TARDIS obliged and as soon as Rose stepped outside his room she was greeted by a fiery heat wave. Gasping she stepped back. God he was good. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin. The Doctor was about an inch away from her, grinning like the cat that had got the cream. Make that Cheshire Cat.

"So we can't leave the room?"

"Nope, doesn't look like it. Unless you fancy being Barbecued." he turned and sat down on his bed, "I guess we're trapped here all night. Whatever are we to do?" he had a false mockery in his voice. He'd thought he'd won. He'd forgotten she was Rose Tyler. And no man (be it Timelord or Human) ever got the better of her. She needed a plan-and she just happened to have one.

"I really don't know." she sat down beside him, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt to his delight. She'd let him think he'd won, then turn the tables on him. She knew by the end of the night she'd be sleeping with the Doctor but she wanted it to happen _her_ way not his. Although she did kind of like him taking control. "The real question is what about sleeping arrangements?"

"Pardon?"

"Who gets the bed doofus." she smiled, whacking him gently on the head with the empty chip carton.

"We could always share." he said carefully, avoiding her glance. She shifted a little uncomfortably, not sure how to reply. Damn, he was always one step ahead.

"I warn you, I snore." she replied, trying to sound saucy.

"Oh, I don't think we'll be doing much sleeping." he whispered back, turning to face her, lips inches away from hers.

"It really is too hot in here."

"Let's get you out of those clothes then." Slowly he pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately but softly on the lips. She gave a little gasp as he move down to her neck, undoing a few of her buttons. Who cared about winning? There were just some people you couldn't beat. And maybe some you didn't want to

**Author's Note:** Just a random thing that popped into my head when looking at a picture of the Doctor eating chips. A review would be great, thanks for reading


End file.
